O Cavaleiro sombrio 2 temporada episodio 7 a batalha no esgoto parte 2
GX e dani correram até o lago mais proximo,onde crocodilo pulou fora da agua e correu até a cidade. Dani-Não podemos deixar ele chegar a cidade GX-Então vamos >>GX pega a flecha lançando no pé do crocodilo fazendo uma corda em volta de seus pés fazendo-o cair Dani-a corda não ira segurar por muito tempo >>Dani pega o martelo Dani-é hora de agir! Dani chutou 3 vezes crocodilo fazendo ele cair no chão,crocodilo arrebentou as cordas e pegou dani,dani estendeu o martelo e raios vieram ao crocodilo,mais não fes nada a ele Dani-Ogro me bote no chão GX-a pele dele é grosa mais tenho flecha pra isso >>GX pega flecha congelante e atira Flecha pega em crocodilo fazendo ele congelar >>dani taca o martelo na mão de crocodilo que ja estava congelada >>crocodilo regenera a mão Dani-Que o ogro é esse GX-o DNA dele é mutado fazendo ele se regenerar! >>Crocodilo chuta arco de GX GX-Ei! GX pula no crocodilo e soca a cara dele,GX pega a flecha explosiva e coloca no pescoço de crocodilo Enquanto isso >>UBD andando UBD-puxa a essas horas a cidade fica deserta >>Ouvese uma voz,UBD UBD UBD-quem é? Uma coisa muito rapida vem em direção a UBD fazendo ele cair >>UBD levanta GL-Eae irmão UBD-Oi GL,o que ta fazendo aqui? GL-preucurando crimes UBD-se aquele for um crime para você >>UBD a ponta para um homem corendo com uma bolsa UBD-Esse cara é rapido! GL-Corrida pra ver quem pega ele primeiro UBD-Apostado! UBD e GL correm na velocidade do som atraz do ladrão GL olha pra UBD e diz GL-Sei que não é permitido trapassiar mais GL assopra o chão fazendo os pés de UBD congelarem UBD-ahh então é assim né! >>UBD grita no chão fazendo o gelo quebrar UBD corre UBD-ei GL UBD taca teia no chão fazendo o pé de GL ficar preso GL-Ei! GL soca o chão e voa até o homem ladrão GL-haha cheguei primeiro >>GL-soca ladrão Ladrão cai e tira toca GL ve que é um homem entubado de axido GL-UOU! Ladrão cospe axido na cara de GL GL-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Enquanto isso Eu-Temos que rastrear o espantalho XF XF-agente nem sabe se ele ta vivo! >>Vejo mascara de espantalho boiando na agua Pego mascara e vejo que ela esta com sangue,pego rastreador e pego um pouco do sangue dele e coloca no rastreador Rastreador-DNA Rastreado Eu-Eu disse que ele estava vivo >>XF olha no rastreador XF-aqui diz que ele esta em baixo de noz Eu-embaixo? XF-sim >>Eu pegoa espada e corto o chão Chão racha e eu e XF caimos Eu-AHHHHHH XF-EI CHAMAS! XF voa pra baixo para me pegar XF me pega Eu-AHHH to pegando fogo XF me coloca no chão >>Rolo no chão e o fogo apaga Eu-Ei!! XF-Era o unico geito Eu-Uma mensagem em olograma? >>Pego mensagem Eu-é a mensagem do espantalho! >>Clico em mostrar video video: espantalho:não sei onde estou isso parece um esgoto pelo menos consegui um lugar para fazer uma casa se alguem achar essa mensagem me salvem por favor '' ''Crocodilo:se você não estar aqui em 5 minutos todo gotham explodira Mensagem:essa mensagem se alto detruira em: 3'' ''2 1'' ''Eu-ahhhhhhhh POW Continua...